By way of introduction, real-time screen sharing has become a must-have feature in many collaboration products. This popularity, along with the booming of mobile devices has brought new challenges for the collaboration products. Collaboration products typically require interoperability with different types of devices, service providers and products, concurrency to support multi-point communication and adaptability to enhance business value to both the provider and customers.